


A Gift to Royalty

by NephtheFeral



Series: Yukiverse [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Other, Smeets (Invader Zim), mainly familial fluff, purple and red raising a smeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: Zim had devised the perfect plan to present to his Tallests! Integrating irken DNA into a human to create a perfect hybrid! Though Tallest Purple seems to take quite a different interest in this experiment than Zim had thought, he's always wanted a smeet. He decides to take it upon himself to raise the smeet with Red, quite enthusiastic at the thought of being a parent!Both Purple and Red do their absolute best they think they can in order to raise the smeet.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, OC/OC
Series: Yukiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The Smeet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and start a new little series! This first chapter is short as it's more of an introduction, but I intend for the future ones to be longer! Hope you enjoy!

“The smeet, the smeet! The smeet is here!”  
Purple rushed towards the meeting room, eager to see the little bundle of joy again. Almost running if his mate hadn’t slowed him down. Turning his head to see the co tallest, glancing to see his hand on his shoulder.  
“Calm down, Pur, the smeet’s not going anywhere. We had Zim brought it here for a reason, no need to rush.” He tried to reassure, well, more like calm him down. As much as he loved his mate, the whole smeet thing was just quite a lot at once. He had long since agreed to adopt the thing, but he couldn’t help but feel hesitant. Raising a smeet was a large responsibility. He just didn’t understand how or why Purple would be up to this.  
To which he returned a slightly anxious look.  
“I know, but we get to see it! We haven’t seen it in person for so long, Red. And this time we actually get to keep it! Our own smeet!” He turned back around again to rush towards the meeting room. Even if he wasn’t a fan of Zim, Zim arriving meant the smeet was arriving! And the little thing had just dug a special place in his heart! Who wouldn’t be immediately won over by a face like that? He knew for sure that he was.  
Rushing ahead of his mate once more to make it quickly to the meeting room.  
Red sighed, simply shaking his head and trailing behind his mate.

The tallests floated into the room, the room in question being one for private meetings between other Irkens. The smaller one approaching from the other entrance, a bundled up baby in his arms. Sleeping peacefully, little antennae sprouting from its forehead to signify the differentiation between any normal human. Proud and with his usual grin on his face.  
“My Tallests! How happy I am to see you! As requested, I have brought the smeet to your pre-“  
“THE SMEET!”  
Zim’s little greeting had been interrupted by Purple rushing over. Snatching the sleeping being in his arms to cradle it himself, looking down at it with pure happiness. Somehow he had managed to not wake up the smeet in his rush.  
Zim stood there a little frazzled, not exactly knowing what just happened. Though he composed himself quickly.  
“Ah- well- I’m glad to see that you’ve taken such a liking to the smeet! They’re one of my greatest creations! A miracle really! And to see my Tallests enjoy such a creation of mine is truly an honor!” He boasted, trying to make himself presentable for how leaders.  
Though purple hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest. His attention on the baby, his finger gently petting the nose of the thing and rocking it. Cooing almost and softly speaking up it.  
“Mhm mhm, that’s great Zim. You can go now.” He made a quick shooing motion with his free hand, not having looked up from the smeet.  
“W-what do you mean, my Tallests? I just got here. I expected there to be mor-“  
Purple glanced towards the smaller, a bit of an annoyed expression on his face.  
“You brought the smeet here as ordered by your tallests, and now you can go. We’ll be taking care of the smeet from now on. You’ve done your part, now leave.  
“B-but my Tallests-“  
Red who had just sorta been standing in the background finally stepped in and in front of purple.  
“You heard him, leave. You’re not longer needed here. If we need anymore information on the smeet that you have, we’ll have you report to us. But for now, go.” He almost loomed over the smaller, obviously irritable and it coming out in his speech. The invader was already quite enough to handle just through the calls, so he had a low tolerance for him in person. Plus, he wasn’t as chipper with the while smeet thing as Purple was. It was his mate’s idea anyways, not his. But he loved him, and would try this whole thing out if it really made Pur that happy.  
The smaller irken cowered, eyes wide and closing his mouth.  
“Y-yes, my Tallests. I’ll report back soon.” He said, then turning on his heel to go back towards the entrance he came from. Heading back to his voot, one less passenger than before.  
When Zim was gone, Purple’s attention went back to the little one in his arms. A soft smile on his face as he played with the tips of its hair.  
Red turned back to his mate, having sighed and lost tension from his previous anger. Floating over to the other with a bit of a tired expression. Today had been tiring in general. To much had happened, he just wanted to rest.  
“Let’s head back to our chambers, wouldn’t you be more comfortable there?”  
Though he was only greeted by a slight hum of of acknowledgement, the other’s eyes still focused on the bundle in his arms.  
“What should we name it, Red?” He asked, voice soft and sugary sweet.  
“Uuh, I dunno. You wanted it the most, so how bout you name it?” He shrugged, simply not as invested.  
“Hmm…” purple thought, his gaze fixed on the smeet as he thought. Thinking for a second or two before an idea came to mind, perking up.  
“Ah! How about Yuki! An honorary to late Tallest Miyuki!” He turned his head to Red. “We won’t be taking her name! Only a part of it to honor her! What do you think, Red?” He asked, eyes sparkling with delight and waiting for approval.  
“Uuh, yeah, sure. That sounds good. I’m sure Tallest Miyuki would be honored to have our smeet names after her.” He smiles softly, placing his hand on the other’s arm.  
To which Purple smiled wider, turning his gaze back to the smeet. “What do you think about that, little smeet? Yuki? Do you like that?” He wiggled his fingers on their nose. Causing the little one to slightly shift in their sleep, turning their head a little to get comfier in the blankets. Purple chuckled at this, letting out another happy hum. Taking that as a yes. “Well then.. it’s settled, Yuki it is.” He gave a nod towards the sleeping smeet. “Welcome to the family, little smeet. We’re so happy to have you.” He turned to look up at his mate. “Aren’t we, red?”  
Red simply smiled back, floating over closer to Purple and the smeet.  
“Ah, yes.” He confirmed, giving a nod. “Yes- welcome to the family smeet-Yuki. We’re happy to have you.” He couldn’t lie- it was kinda awkward for him to talk to the smeet. It was sleeping and even then it’s not like it could communicate back. Guess he would just have to get used to it. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Just a new thing. A new and really weird thing that came with a lot of responsibility. He just hoped Purple had been right about this, he really wasn’t up for this turning into a disaster.  
“Let’s bead back to the chambers, I’m sure the smeet would be comfier in there.”  
“Mm.. you’re right, let’s head back.” Purple said, then looking up to Red with a smile. Red nodded, then turned to head out the door, his mate following behind. That of who had most of his attention on the smeet in his arms, only occasionally looking up so he didn’t bump into anything. Some of the drones peeking up from their work stations to get a glance at whatever was in Tallest Purple’s arms.  
Then finally having made their way into their chambers, the door closing behind them.  
That of where the smeet could properly rest. After all, this was their home now.


	2. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated this in a while!! But here's the second chapter! Sorry it's kinda short and messy, but I hope y'all enjoy!

“The tallest rubbed his finger gently over the little one’s nose, making soft cooing and chirping noises that he never let out except for Red. His attention on the little thing as he floated over and sat down on his bed, looking ever so fondly at the smeet in his arms. 

Such a precious thing.

  
On the other hand, his mate followed behind him holding a concerned expression.

  
“Uuuh, are you so sure about this? Like I said before, this is a big responsibility. I mean-- it’s a whole smeet we’re talking about. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle this, Pur?” 

  
He titled the other’s chin to face him, gaining a reassuring look in return.

  
“It’ll be fine, trust me. I know what I’m doing; plus, I have you to help me, don’t I?” He smiled up at his mate, gaining a soft chuckle from him.

“Haha yeah… ya do.” He replied, then also looking down at the smeet in Purple’s arms. He had to admit: it was… cute in a way. But he couldn’t help but feel hesitant.

This thing wasn’t even fully Irken, so that might pose a challenge in raising it. A human as Zim put it? 

Raising a normal smeet would be hard enough, but a human one? What was he supposed to expect? What was  _ Purple _ supposed to expect?

He just couldn’t help but worry

.

The thing was small and squishy, soft. Didn’t even have a PAK! With fur on its head and round little fingers that could barely grasp anything.

So tiny. So defenseless. 

And what if human smeets came with completely different problems? He didn’t understand human biology. Never even resllt knew about humans before Zim brought them up, it’s not like he cared before.

But now this was Purple.  _ His _ Purple. So he had to care, he wanted to. 

It meant he had to try and step up and learn about humans, especially the human smeets. He already knew Pur had done a bunch of research on human smeets; he had gotten so excited about it. 

“I’m going to wake them up.”

Purple’s voice snapped him out of his worrying thoughts, shifting his attention over to the other.

“What?”

  
“I said I’m going to wake them up.”

“W-what?! Why?! I thought that’s what the opposite of what you’d want to be doing.”

“Well I’m not gonna yell or anything! Just.. wake them up softly..” 

his voice trailing off a bit at the end as his attention went back to the little one in his arms.

His gaze was soft yet focused.

Though Red still seemed nervous about it.

“Well… how do you know something bad isn’t going to happen? They’re not exactly a smeet we’re used to, Pur.”

“Just trust me..”

His claw continued to caress the smeet’s nose a bit, then went to their cheek. Making circular motions and trying to move it’s face a bit. 

“C’mon little one.. wake up, your tallest said so.”

He cooed in a soft tone despite what was basically a command of his

. 

The cooing and the touching caused the baby to stir, moving a bit away from Purple’s touch. He smiled and chuckled a little, finding the interaction quite fascinating. 

Continuing his actions until he saw the baby open their eyes, orange irises starting back at him. Blinking and then letting out a small yawn, not being able to stretch much due to the confines of the blanket they were wrapped in. 

Still a bit sleepy as they stared up at the two new figures that were looking down at them. 

Similar to the one with the pink eyes before. But these two had red and purple eyes! More pretty colors to look at!

They really liked those colors! And the strange long things that came from their heads!

Managing to wiggle their little arm out of the blanket, then reaching out to attempt to grab one of the long things coming from the purple one’s head. 

Letting out a cooing noise and a few incoherent babbles, very much so interested in getting to grab what was on his head!

Purple’s smile widened, seeming excited at the sight of the little thing now awake. So strange yet so sweet!

“Look Red, it’s awake! Look at them! They can’t even speak!” He chirped, glancing to Red with a look of excitement.

It was something he hadn’t seen before, so it was something very exciting to him.

  
Red thought it was strange that Purple was so excited about something they usually thought of as weak. 

Small and inefficient.

  
But… he guessed he understood the appeal. It was their smeet after all, so that meant it had to be great in some way. 

  
Purple’s attention was still on the little smeet, cooing and just simply enjoying his time.   
Lowering his finger down to the little hand opening and closing, grinning almost when the little hand wrapped around it. Moving it a little to see if the smeet’s grip would still stay there.   
Gaining a few little babbles from the smeet as he moved his finger up and down, as if they were trying to communicate with him.

  
He laughed.

  
“That’s my finger, little smeet! Don’t you know that?” 

He hummed, taking the smeet over to the bed as he sat down.

  
Admiring it and simply continuing to play with it. 

  
Chuckling and laughing at the little one’s reactions, finding them absolutely adorable and fascinating.

  
Then bringing the little once up to his face, gently nuzzling their cheek with his and letting out a happy little chitter. Humming in happiness once again as he gained coo in return.   
It was an instinct he just had to follow.

  
One to nurture and keep the little smeet safe.

  
His smeet.

  
His and Red’s smeet.

  
Little Yuki who would grow up to be a great and powerful smeet of his.

Though for now they were so small and fragile; needing to be protected. 

  
To be nurtured and cared for, to be shown that they were absolutely loved and adored. 

And while Purple was stuck in his own little world, Red glanced to the time that was shown in the room. Making a slight disgruntled expression before turning back to look at Purple.

  
“Hey, Pur-”

He spoke up to get his mate’s attention.

  
“Hm?” 

Purple simply responded, not even looking up from the smeet he was playing with.

  
“I have some things to finish up, and I’d like to get them done now so we can relax later. Do you.. Need me to stay?” 

He asked, concerned in case his mate would need anything from him. Work could wait if it really needed to.

  
Pur was his first priority. 

  
As if he could sense the slight anxiety Red had, Purple looked up with a reassuring smile. Reaching out with his free hand to gently place it on his shoulder.

  
“I’ll be fine, everything will be okay. Just go do your work, I’m not going anywhere.” 

He ended his sentence with a small laugh.

  
Red sighed, though he smiled. Feeling a bit reassured by his mate that he would be okay.

  
He trusted him.

  
He trusted him that he could handle the smeet by himself for a few hours. 

  
“Alright, well, I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Red.”

  
And with that Red stood up, placing a chaste kiss on Purple’s lips and gaining a quick one back.   
Then heading out the door from the resting chambers and to the rest of it. 

  
Lingering for a second to pause and look at the two, then turning back around to head out.   
Back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for future chapters would be wonderful!!


	3. Time with Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I wrote another chapter of this fic haha. I've been feeling more motivated to write things for this, so hopefully I'll be updating this a bit more. Enjoy!

A few months had passed since the Tallests first received the smeet. Which meant a few months of adjusting to being new parents and taking care of the human smeet, well, mostly human that is.

It was so much different from a regular smeet!    
  


Even if raising smeets had recently begun to be a normalized thing, there were still so many things to consider with this one. There were so many concerns of what was safe for them and what wasn’t.

All the research on humans didn’t quell their worries for the little hybrid that was now under their care, who knew what kind of things could happen?

As a solution, they were kept under constant surveillance, well, other than when they were asleep. Though even then there was still video and audio feed to make sure everything was okay with the little smeet.    
  


Purple was the one handling everything in a calm manner, as calm as the tallest could be that is. 

After all, he quite enjoyed spending time with his smeet, especially how it lessened his time with his duties. He enjoyed all the doting and spoiling and the way it brought such a big smile to his smeet’s face.

Other than Red, they were one of the most important people in his life at the moment. Human, irken or both, he loved Yuki with all his heart. He had wanted a smeet for so long and he wasn’t going to mess up this opportunity that was given to him. 

Even if they could be a little fussy when it came to eating, he enjoyed his time nonetheless. It was better than spending hours going through files and dealing with such mediocre and boring work. And even then he couldn’t resist taking them in his other arm while he sat down and reviewed reports.   
  


Red on the other hand still remained hesitant, and Purple’s actions weren’t helping his uncertainty on the situation. While he wasn’t against being a parent, he was still really worried about the whole hybrid situation.    
  


Purple had insisted that they just go with the flow, but that wasn’t a good answer for him. He  _ needed  _ to know what was going to happen.   
  


How their body worked.

How their brain worked.

After all, shouldn’t parents be prepared to know how to take care of a child?   
  


To help them grow and flourish? 

To know right and wrong?

And all the spoiling didn’t help with Red’s insistence on teaching them properly. He understood how Purple was excited and wanted to spoil and dote on them, but that couldn’t be all they could know!

A smeet needed discipline; to be able to behave well and to follow the rules.

They were the Tallest’s smeet! They had to live up to at least  _ something _ .

And even worse, it was causing Purple to fall behind on his work. And while he didn’t mind helping his mate out, he couldn’t do  _ all _ of the work on his own; they split it for a reason.   
And Red wasn’t the best when it came to social events and presenting pretty to the public like Pur was.

At the moment, Pur was working, but cradling Yuki in his left arm and working on the screen with his right. It wasn’t difficult; they were so tiny so it was like they could hold them in the palm of their hand.    
  


That didn’t mean it wasn’t distracting though. Every few minutes or so, Purple would stop to wave his finger or to stroke the smeet when he could. Cooing and chittering towards the small thing and gaining little babbles and squeals in return.

And it didn’t help when they tried to grab at his hand or his antennae and required his attention for what seemed like every few seconds.

And as much as Red wanted his mate to be happy, he also wanted him to get his work done.

Red sighed, stopping his work to go over to his mate.   
  


“Pur.”   
  


“Hm?” The other tallest looked up, a small on his face.   
  


“You need to focus on your work, you’re never going to get anything done at this rate. The smeet is distracting you!”

“Well they need a lot of attention, Red. They’re a natural born smeet, they can’t just function on their own.”   
  


“Well then just get a drone to take care of them.” Red sighed.   
  


“No! We can’t do that! We have to bond with them and instill a connection! We can’t just ignore them and leave them in their room all day.”   
  


Red sighed once again, rubbing his temples and feeling frustration build up. His mate could be so stubborn sometimes! He always had a reason why he should do what he’s doing. He would never take no for an answer.   
  


“Well what do you think we should do?”   
  


Purple thought for a second, looking down at Yuki, and then back to Red.   
  


“You should watch over them.”   
  


“What?” he gave a confused expression towards the other.   
  


“You should watch over them! You need to bond with them more, and plus, you’ve been doing work aaaall day. Don’t you think you deserve a break?” He tilted his head slightly and gave that sweet sweet smile to Red. 

One that he was always soft and weak for. 

As much as he tried, he always gave into his wishes. I mean, who could say no to that face?   
  


So he sighed once again, giving in and feeling defeated.   
  


“Fine, as long as you’ll promise to get some work done today.”

“I promise, I promise. Now take them and go  _ relax _ . You’ve earned it.” he handed Yuki to the other, watching as red took them into his arm and cradling them in the right position.   
  


Red looked unsure, looking down at them with hesitation before looking back to the other.   
  


“Now just go have fun! And for the love of irk don’t go sneaking work like you did last time. I won’t hesitate breaking your tablet.” He threatened lightly, narrowing his eyes.

And to this Red laughed, finding comfort in the ruthlessness of his mate, even if it was just subtle.   
  


“Alright, alright. I’ll make sure to stay off. I’ll see you later.” He said, leaning in to place a kiss on his mate’s cheek, gaining a happy chitter in return.   
  


He then turned, walking out of the room and out towards the hallway.   
  


He was hungry.   
  


Might as well get something to eat. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Red glided through the hallway, deciding that he should get out for once. Just to get some food from the cafeteria, the smallers should know the presence of their Tallest! It would be a good way to check if everything was running smoothly.

The sounds of squeals and chopped up chitters brought his attention, looking down to see Yuki squealing and trying to get his attention. Reaching up their little hands and smiling wide.

He couldn’t help but smile, chuckling and feeling amused.   
  


He raised his finger up to their hand, giving them it to grip on gently.   
  


He guessed he understood why Purple loved holding them so much.   
  


“Heh, you hungry too?”   
  


They squealed loudly, waving their little hand and ending it in chitters and giggled.   
  


He chuckled again, feeling soft like how he did for Purple.

“Well then, we’re just going to have to get you something at the cafeteria, won’t we?” he practically cooed, gaining another happy squeal in return.   
  


This widened his smile, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.    
  


He held Yuki closer to his chest, fingers wrapped around them a tad more to give them extra safety, just in case. They were so tiny, they could practically slip out from his fingers!!

Who knew human smeets could be so small.   
  


Or well, hybrid smeets in this case.

He felt a need to keep them safe. Maybe it was that parental instinct Purple had told him about. 

Yuki on the other hand was so happy!! They loved the big red one! 

He was so nice and was always loving to the big purple one. He always made him laugh and make those nice chitter noises. 

So that must mean he was nice, right?   
  


He was always busy and moving around. He was always on that screen thing that the purple one used. He also talked to other people a lot, the purple one called them ‘drones’.

He told them Red was always busy. He called him Red, so that must be his name!

They really only got to see Red when it was bedtime, mostly due to Purple always taking them to his and Red’s chambers.

He would curl around them and Purple, always holding them close to him. Yuki always squished in the middle of the two. They rather enjoyed it though. It was always so warm and made them feel safe.   
  


But that was only when it was time to sleep, otherwise they didn’t get to see him much. But now they did!   
  


And they were so close to him!   
  


Close and safe.

Red floated his way to the cafeteria, feeling pride rise in his chest the moment he was in the doorway. 

All eyes on him.

All those inferior smallers looking up at him with respect and fear. It was one of the many things he loved about being the tallest.

A smirk wormed its way into his face, letting out a small laugh to himself at the sight.

They all backed away as he came through, making a path just for him.

Curious eyes on him and the smeet in his arm. 

How pathetic.

It felt so nice to have all the eyes on him.

To revel in the glory of the worship and the admiration.

To revel in the glory of his smeet.

Heh.

His smeet.

He guessed he could get used to it.

He looked down at Yuki once again, chuckling to himself when he saw them curiously look around at the others. Eyes filled with wonder and confusion at these new beings. 

They probably didn’t even understand who these irkens were and why they were all looking at them.

Whispering and chattering.

They would learn soon.

And while Red wasn’t one for causing scenes for no reason, he decided he might as well start teaching Yuki early.

His expression changed to one of intimidation, glaring down at the smallers. 

“What’re you all looking at? Get back to doing whatever you were doing.” He snapped, causing the irkens to freeze up and scurry back to their tables.

He chuckled, amused and turned back to the smeet in his arms.

“See Yuki? This is how you get others to stop bothering you. You have to let the smallers know their place.” He told them, his voice and expression soft.

They looked up at him, blinking.

They then reached their little hand up, trying to grasp onto his finger and letting out a small noise.

He sighed, laughing once again.

This creature made him soft.

He didn’t know how or why, but just glancing at them triggered something in him.

It made him feel gentle and protective.

Proud even.

Maybe that’s what Pur felt. It was probably why he kept them around so often.

But he wasn’t distracted for too long. Unlike Purple, he wouldn’t let himself get off track. 

Going to order his own snack, he once again found the smaller irken’s reaction amusing.

Oh they were always so shocked to see their tallests.

He ordered one of his usual favorites, also grabbing one for Pur as well for later. He also decided to get one for Yuki. They were little biscuits in little oval shapes. Sweet like some sort of cookies; they would like that, right?

He had opened the bag for them, taking one out and handing it to them.

They took it in their little hands, immediately grasping onto it and putting the biscuit in their mouth. They started to chew and nom on it immediately, a muffled coo of delight leaving their mouth. 

“Knew you would like it.”

He then made his way out of the cafeteria, going back into the hall to make his way to his chambers.

_______________________________________

Red sighed in relief as he made his way to his chambers, closing the doors behind him.

He felt relieved. Now he was all by himself, free to act as un-tallest as he liked.

As much as he liked being a leader figure, it was tiring to constantly be so serious and work driven. Even he needed to relax and have his down time. 

He made his way over to the plus bed, placing Yuki down by some of the pillows. 

They’d be okay there for a few minutes, right? Purple slept with them all the time, so it must be fine if they were here when awake too. 

He shed his armor, letting it fall to the floor and relieving the weight. It left him in his body suit, showing the real outline of his body when it wasn’t being bulked up. 

He was muscular and well fit, having a much broader body than the other tallest. Peeking out from the body suit were old scars back from his training days and missions. Scars that would rather be left forgotten.

He sat onto the bed, then flopping down onto it. He closed his eyes for a second, sighing once again and letting himself just enjoy the plushness. He could feel how his body ached from the work today and he just wanted to take the sensations in.

But he had a little one to look after.

He opened his eyes, looking next to him.

Yuki was laying on one of the pillows, curiously looking around. They hadn’t seen the chambers when it was so lit up! It was only when they were sleepy and it was bedtime. It was so pretty and big to them!

He smiled, extending his arm and pulling them close to his chest. Pillow included.

He could feel their warmth and their little movements.

It felt nice in this moment, the only sound being the breathing of him and the other.

Simply relaxing and at peace.

He let his fingers rest on their head, playing with their little locks.

And he closed his eyes once again, feeling satisfied with the state he was in.

Armor off, relaxing on his bed.

Smeet in his arm and snuggled up against his side.

No worries and no work.

Pure bliss. 

Maybe he’d ask Purple for more alone time with the smeet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve some more soft Red content!


	4. A Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been so long but I've finally finished this chapter! I've been struggling a lot with my mental health so it's been hard to finish it. This is just more soft and sweet. Hope you enjoy!

Red hadn’t known how long he’d been napping. Not that it really mattered. He did have the rest of the day off after all. So he was able to just relax and enjoy himself. 

But for now he was awake. He’d been awake for a bit, but he didn’t know how long. He still felt sorta sleepy, leaning on his side and propped up against his pillows. 

He was relaxed and just kinda laid there, his eyes on his smeet propped up on the pillow.

They were sleeping. 

Peaceful and quiet. Their only sounds being the slight sound of breathing that came from them.

He had pulled some of the blanket over them before he went to sleep so they wouldn’t get cold.

His mind mindlessly pet their head, curling their hair around his fingers and playing with the soft texture of it. 

It was relaxing.

It helped him feel at peace.

He observed them, looking closely at their features. 

The little button nose that was in the middle of their face.

The softness of their chubby cheeks.

The way their little antennae curled a bit at the end.

Their little pudgy fingers that would wrap around his.

They were so different from a regular smeet.

Much more pudgy and with additional features.

Much more defenseless.

But in a way, he guessed it made them special.

His own special and unique little smeet. 

He smiled at the thought, his finger going to caress the skin of their cheek.

He felt a tinge of excitement. That being to show off his smeet to everyone.

He was never as flashy as his mate, he never saw the use of it.

But with this, he was starting to understand. It was his smeet! And his smeet was wonderful.

A tallest’s smeet.

So others should revel in the glory of their presence. Why would he rob them of that? 

He noticed them start to stir, eventually opening their eyes to reveal the bright orange orbs.

He smiled softly.

“Hey Yuki, sleep well?” He asked, gaining a look and a yawn in response.

He chuckled, stroking their cheek again and gaining a hand lazily wrapping around his finger.

“Mmm you still look sleepy. I am too.”

They were still sleepy, trying to wake up it seemed. Just like him.

But honestly, he might just go back to sleep, at least until Pur got back. And by the looks of it, Yuki might too.

But for now, he would enjoy their little moment together. He chuckled at their little movements and noises and found it incredibly cute.

They looked all tired and grumpy to be woken up.

It was just like him.

And well, Purple to some extent.

“You wanna go back to sleep?” He asked.

They let out a small house in return, something that seemed like a mix of a squeal and chirp.

Well, at least they were trying.

“I’ll take that as a yes. C’mon.” He said, then pulling them close on the pillow again. 

He pulled them close to his face, nuzzling them and letting out a soft chirp.

They nuzzle into him, yawning once again and snuggling into the source of warmth.

They were tired, but they felt safe. 

They didn’t really want to be woken up so they were glad they could go back to sleep. 

Especially when they were in the arms of the big red one.

The tallest pulled the blanket back over himself again, getting himself settled and comfy among the pillows of his bed.

He let out a sigh, feeling the warmth of the bed surround him and the smeet snuggled up close in his arms.

Red closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he once again embraced the comforting 

warmers that his chambers brought him.

_______________________________________

“Hey. Hey red.”

A voice spoke, causing the tallest to stir.

“Darling wake up.”

A familiar voice.

It was Purple’s.

He opened his eyes, feeling groggy as he turned to look at his mate.

Big purple eyes looking over him, a slight worried smile.

He stretched, groaning slightly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He let out a yawn, propping himself up on his arm as he looked at his mate.

“Hey Pur, how are you? Done with work?” He asked.

“Darling, I’ve been done with work for a while. Seems you've been enjoying yourself though.” he chuckled, sitting down beside him on the bed.

Red adjusted once again, carefully moving so as to not wake up Yuki as he tried to sit up. But of course, things didn’t go as planned and they started to stir in their sleep.

He sighed, seeming a little disappointed.

“Aw, I was hoping I wouldn’t wake them up.”

Purple chuckled in response, placing a kiss on his mate’s forehead before leaning over to the waking smeet.

“Hey Yuki, time to wake up. Purple is here for you~” he cooed, his voice soft and sweet. 

He moved his finger over their nose, tickling softly to try and wake them up. 

He smiled when he saw them open their little eyes, happy to see them awake. 

He ended up laying across the other’s lap, trying to wake the smeet up by playing with them:

Red rolled his eyes, smiling and shaking his head.

“Sure, just got ahead and lay on my lap. Not like I just got up or anything.”

“Aww, hush you. I’m trying to help the smeet, not like you were helping the wake up.” 

Pur continued this until he was sure they were fully awake, smiling at their little chubby face and adorable smile. The tallest sat up as he scooped Yuki into his arms, cradling them and admiring them as he looked down.

“Ya know you can’t keep just carrying them around, they have to learn to move on their own one day.”

“Oh I know but we’ve only had them for so long! I just want to spoil them, you know? Our Smeet deserves a little spoiling after all. Just give them some time, they’ll move soon. They’re still young.”

“Mm...you’re right. I’m just worried is all.”

Purple looked to his mate, giving a soft and reassuring smile. He reached out his hand to gently place on the other’s cheek, then resting his forehead against his.

“Everything will be just fine. Even if there are little bumps on the road and confusion we’ll get through it, I promise. They’re just as regular a smeet as any other, if better.” He laughed gently. 

They exchanged a soft look, as if things felt a bit lighter.

“We’ve been through worse.  _ You’ve  _ been through worse. You can handle a smeet red-“

“Ah!”

The loud noise from Yuki interrupted their moment, turning their attention to them.

They were squirming, making noises to get the attention of the two. They were reaching out their arms towards Red. They wanted to be carried by him! They were napping with him before and it was interrupted.

They wanted to be held more! It was only fair.

“Aww but you haven’t seen me all day! Give me some time, Red already had his turn!” Pur pouted, getting another loud attempt at a response in return.

He had laid them more on his lap, causing them to squirm more and turn into their stomach. 

They continued to reach out, somehow slipping out of the tallest’s grip and managing to almost fall out of his lap.

He gasped, panicked for a second as the smeet awkwardly made their way onto the bed. They squirmed and attempted to crawl over to the other tallest. Though they only touched their hand to his knee when they were picked up.

They made what was a mix of an irritated squeal and chitter.

Why couldn’t they do it? They wanted to make their way on their own! They wanted to spend more time with Red but they also wanted to move on their own!

Staying still was just no fun sometimes they needed to move and touch things.

The two tallests let out a sigh of relief as they were picked up by red again. They couldn’t help but be worried at even the smallest of things. They didn’t want their smeet getting hurt. 

Red broke the awkward and anxious silence with an awkward laugh.

“Guess we don’t have to worry about them moving.”

A nervous laugh from Purple.

“Haha, I guess you’re right about that.”

Another moment of silence besides the talkative Yuki.

“That scared me.”

“Me too.”

“They could’ve gotten hurt-“

“It wasn’t that bad-“

“You don’t know that!” Purple spat back, obviously anxious still.

“Hey hey, settle down. Everything’s okay, they’re okay, Pur.” He reassured, his voice softer than 

usual.

“I-“

Another loud squeal and chitter interrupted him, causing his attention to turn to Yuki.

They wanted attention! And he wasn’t giving it. So they would be loud and yell at him to get his 

attention! 

That’s what the big ones did right? They yelled at others when they took them out. 

So that must mean they should yell at people too!

It always got them what they wanted.

His expression turned to one of irritation, gaining a giggle from Pur as he let out an irritated chitter as well.

“Oh will you stop fussing? Your tallest we are  _ trying  _ to have a conversation and just won’t hush up! I’m carrying you, what more do you want?!”

Purple laughed a bit more, the whole thing helping him feel a little better.

“I guess they’re okay if they’re well enough to do that.” 

Another reassuring smile from Red, happy his mate was feeling better. 

“Ya know, in a way, they’re just like you Red. You have quite the temper too.” he teased, grinning a bit at his mate.

Red scoffed.

“My temper? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Last time you got angry you threw 5 drones out the airlock and almost blew up an ally planet.” he retorted, grinning right back at the embarrassed look of the other.

“So don’t tell me about ‘quite the temper’. If  _ anything  _ they got it from  _ you _ .”

Red emphasized his point by placing his finger on Pur’s face where his nose would be, grinning and close to his face.

Pur sighed, rolling his eyes and his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

But he couldn’t help but give into that stupid grin of his, his grimace turning into a smile.

He leaned into a soft kiss, lingering for a little before the two pulled away. 

They rested their foreheads against each other for a minute or two, their antennae intertwined as they enjoyed the warm and tender moment.

They loved the moments they had like this.

Where they could just be fulfilled with each other’s time and enjoy the company. 

The sweet and tender company where no drones or treaties were annoying them with work and responsibilities.

It was a lovely escape. 

Things have been a bit of a hassle ever since Yuki came.

Not only did they still have their work and tallest duties, but they also had a smeet to look after now. They didn’t just want to give the responsibilities to some drone! What kind of guardians would they be then!

Plus, as tallests, they couldn’t have some insignificant  _ smaller  _ influencing their smeet. 

Especially when they were young and impressionable. They had to serve as good role models. 

They were a bit busier and juggling between the two, resulting in them being more worn than they usually were.

They would both come to their chambers exhausted at the end of the day and just want to snack and nap with one another 

As much as they loved Yuki, when they weren’t sleeping, they did require a lot of attention. 

They were so talkative and always demanded the attention of their tallests!

Of course they didn’t mind, Purple especially. Bit that didn’t mean it was any less hectic to deal with.

Despite all the added stress and work, gaining a smeet did pull them closer together.

They were very close before of course, being the beloved mates they were. But now they had even more to bond over.

To grow and learn.

And that was the precious little smeet they were gifted with not so long ago. 

Now that had something meaningful to focus and build on.

It was an added bonus to their lives you could say. 

At one point, Purple had decided to take off his armor. He also wanted to relax and properly enjoy his chambers. 

He talked to Red a bit about his day as they sat together, leaning against him and rambling on.

Red listened, nodding and occasionally interjecting with the clever comment. 

He loved listening to Pur’s rants and rambles. They were just so cute.

He absolutely adored them.

Even the ones where he got all angry and would get all dramatic 

A yawn interrupted the Tallest’s rambling, gaining a look from the other.

“Ya tired?”

“Mm… I’m more worn than I thought. Got a lot of work done today.” he followed that up with another yawn, gaining a soft smile and chuckle from Red. 

“Well maybe we should lay down and get some rest. Even little Yuki is starting to get sleepy again.”

He looked down to them, having stilled and trying to keep their eyes open.

The conversation seemed to long to them, and it was kinda boring.

Boring conversations made them all sleepy.

“Mmm… fine. As long as we get to cuddle.”

“Of course,” he said, then pulling the other down with him. 

He adjusted so Yuki was in the middle of them, nestled safely between their chests. 

They seemed happy.

Making a little coo before closing their eyes and snuggling into the blankets as well as their Tallests.

Red wrapped his arms around Purple, gently holding him and making sure not to crush the one between them.

Purple nuzzled his face into the other’s chest, letting out a sigh as he felt his muscles loosen.

Red pulled up the satiny covers once again, wanting everyone to be warm and comfy.

He looked over his family, smiling and checking to see if they were okay.

Sleeping.

Then he let himself rest once again, laying down on the pillow and closing his eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow they’d be able to spend more of it together. 


	5. Life Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! MOTIVATION TO WRITE
> 
> Maybe I'll actually start writing and updating more often

Squealing laughter echoed through the room as the smeet was spun around in the air. Tallest Purple spun around and danced with the smeet in his arms, spinning them while holding them up high. He laughed along with them, happy and joyful as he spun and swayed. Though his laughter eventually faded into giggles, feeling a bit dizzy as he stopped and pulled the smeet to his face. He pressed his cheek against theirs, nuzzling and letting out a happy hum as he readjusted his hold. 

“Oh Yuki I’m so excited! It’s your special day! A whole year since you came into this universe! Aren’t you excited?! Aren you?!” He squealed, riling them up and gaining a happy and high pitched squeal and chitter. Even if it did hurt his antennae a bit it was still worth it to see them this happy. He laughed again, then pressing a kiss to their forehead and nuzzling them again.  
“Don’t get them too riled up, we have a whole day ahead of us!” A familiar voice came from the doorway.

He turned to see his mate leaning against the doorway. Red sighed and shook his head with a smile, walking over to give attention to the smeet as well. 

“Awww but Red! It’s their special day! Weren’t your life ceremonies this exciting too?” he whined, giving the other slight puppy eyes. 

Red leaned in, stroking his finger gently on Yuki’s cheek as he smiled down at them.  
“Yes, yes, I did, but I also didn’t get tired when I run around a bunch.

It had been a year since Yuki had been born, practically a year since they had gotten them. A wonderful and beautiful year of new experiences and life as parents. As difficult as it proved to be at first, they both thought they had gotten the handle of it. Even when they started to run around the whole place. It had brought a whole new change to their lives, and they were excited to see where this led them. 

So of course for their first life ceremony, it has to be extravagant! They were a Tallest smeet after all, why would they deserve less?

“Dada.” Yuki reached their little hand out, placing their little hand on his face.  
He cocked an eyebrow, smiling and looking at them in curiosity. He answered in a way that he would talk to any regular irken.

“Yes?”

“Ah, ah-” they trailed off into a ramble of random babbles and chitters, pointing to some place in the room as if they were talking about something.

“Oh, mhm, I see. What a wonderful observation-”

“AH!” they interrupted, aggressively shaking their head and continuing to gesture and point at nothing interesting in particular.

“Pardon me, my mistake. I was incorrect.” he said, ending in a slight chuckle that he couldn’t keep in.

While Purple preferred all the cooing and sweet smeet talk, Red always preferred to talk to them like some regular grown Irken. It helped to enhance their speech and communication skills from learning by observation! Plus he thought it was funny to see them chitter on in gibberish like they were on a tangent.   
He thought that they made progress, especially from how they were before. He and Purple had been scared when they didn’t speak at the expected rate that they were supposed to. They had almost freaked at the thought of them not being able to learn how to speak and having to take some sort of action. So even if it was just a few words that they have learned it was better than nothing.

“Is everything set up and prepared?”  
“Yes Pur, of course. Set up and nice and fancy just like you wanted.”  
“And the banners?”  
“No, no banners. We decided on no banners.”  
“But I want banners!”  
“But it’s not about you. This isn’t your life ceremony, it’s Yuki’s, remember?” he booped the other where his nose would be. “And I don’t really think Yuki cares about anything, much less banners, as long as there’s presents and cake.”   
“Hmph!” Purple pouted, puffing out his cheeks a bit and gaining a chuckle from his mate.  
“Awww, Puur, don’t be like that. We’re all going to have fun and a good time, alright? Now let’s go out and celebrate-”  
“I still need to get them ready.”  
“Aren’t they already ready?”  
“No! They still need some touch ups! They need to be perfect for their first life ceremony!” he argued.

Red sighed and shook his head and smiled. 

“You know best when it comes to these things, I’ll be waiting in the other room.” he said, then placing a kiss on Purple’s cheek and one on Yuki’s forehead. He then walked out of the room to go and wait for the two special ones in his life. 

Purple had set them on a small table, standing them up and fussing with them.  
Tightening their ribbons, adjusting their robes, fixing their hair. They had to be perfect! It was such a special day after all, he wouldn’t have it any less.  
“Papa!! AH!!” they yelled, high pitched and making a fit. Their face contorted into irritation as they gave him a dirty look. They squirmed and struggled in his grip as he helped them get ready. 

They didn’t like all the fussing! They were fine by themselves!

So they would do what they always did when they were upset.

Scream and yell!

That’s what Papa and Dada always did!! Yelling always got them what they wanted so that’s   
what they would do!

It always worked!

Purple huffed in irritation, continuing to fuss with their outfit.  
“Oh hush you! Stop throwing a tantrum, I’m just trying to make you look nice!” he retorted back, fastening the last ribbon with a quick tug.  
“See? Now it wasn’t that hard! All that fuss for nothing, hmph!”

And with that he scooped Yuki into his arms, who had stopped their little tantrum the moment he had finished.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Red looked up from his spot as he saw his mate walk in with his smeet in his arms. He smiled, sitting up properly from his previously lazy position.   
“Oh isn’t someone looking all fancy and primed up?” he teased, then leaning up and pressing a kiss to Purple’s lips.  
“You did great, Pur,” he praised quietly, then taking the smeet and placing them in his own lap.  
“So whose ready to start their first celebration day~?” Red cooed, his voice loud and trying to excite them.

They squealed and chittered excitedly.

And loudly.

They threw their hands up and bounced in excitement, seeming excited for whatever this life ceremony thing was!

He reached out his arms to them, taking them from Purple and placing him on his lap.He brushed some hair out of Yuki’s face and then looked up at Purple.   
“So ya got everything set up, right? Just like we planned?”  
“Just like we planned!” the tallest chirped, clasping his hands together in excitement. But the red one only narrowed his eyes slightly.  
“And not the big ‘steps’ you planned, Purple?”  
He rolled his eyes, scoffing and waving his hand in a dramatic matter.   
“Oh yes, whatever. Yes yes, I have my ‘bigger plans’ saved for later. Just like we agreed on.” He groaned, gaining another chuckle from the fellow tallest.  
“Ooh, I know you’re excited. We’ll get to them soon Pur, I promise.”  
Purple sighed, and sat down in the seat next to him, crossing his legs and positioning himself appropriately.

There were a few moments of murmuring and mumbling between the two before they spoke up   
again. Yuki just sometimes had no idea what the two were talking about! They wanted to know! 

Maybe they could try and listen. 

“Drones.” Red spoke up, snapping his fingers and causing some drones to scurry up to his side.  
“Go and get the cake and presents. Now.” he commanded, getting a string of ‘yes sir’s in return as he watched the drones scurry off once again.

He then turned back to Yuki, a soft smile sprawling across his face as he took their tiny hands in his fingers.

“Aren’t you excited, Yuki? You’re gonna get your celebration cake and all your new toys and presents to play with. Doesn’t that sound fun?” He cooed, playing with their hands and gaining a high pitched squeal turned into chitter from the smeet. This gained some laughs from both of the tallests, taking joy in playing with their smeet and seeing the excitement on their little face. It was such a precious sight.

And it was only a few minutes of cooing and playing until their eyes were distracted by the new shiny wrappings and scents that were coming their way. They reached out towards the new sights and scents, trying to pull away from the Tallest’s grip due to the attention being diverted.  
“Hm, perfect.” Red commented, watching his little smeet’s attention move with the new cake that they laid their eyes on. They were desperately trying to reach out to grab the sweet treat, gaining some laughter from their parents in questions.

“Aww, is someone excited for their cake? We made it special just for you!” Purple chirped, watching as everything was set down on and around the table. Neat and perfect; just like he liked it! Everything had to be perfect! It was his smeet after all, and it was their first life celebration! He couldn’t have them have any less!

But Yuki on the other hand seemed to be focused on much different things. Particularly the shiny little hologram in the middle of the cake! It was so shiny and pretty and had little flashes on it that looked like explosions of light going off. And the pretty flag that waved a lot made it even cooler! They wanted to reach out and grab it themselves!  
What made it even more pretty to look at were all the pretty colors mixed with the strong sugary scent. They looked just like the pretty pictures that played over their crib! They always liked those colors and pretty colors. 

They let out a few high pitches squealed and chitters, babbling out what seemed like an attempt at irken. And they were reeeally trying their best to reach out to the cake, so much that they would’ve fallen if Red didn’t have a good grip on them.

“Now now, darling, be patient. You’ll get your cake soon, you just have to wait.” he tutted, then simply sighing as he sat up straight and proper only to gain an irritated babble from the smeet across from him. Yet he cleared his throat, preparing to speak the speech he had practiced so many times in front of his mate.

“Dearest smeet Yuki, our lovely smeet that me and Red have been granted with, today marks the first year of your precious life. And we, as your parental guardians, are happy to carry it on and-”

“AAAH!” they screamed out, interrupting his speech only to get an annoyed look from the Tallest in question. Though it got a small laugh from the red one, gaining a little glare from his mate in question.

“You know Pur, they’re just going to keep interrupting the more you keep going. Better just to call it quits.”

A grumble followed by another laugh.

He got up, leaning over to the Tallest and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
“I’m sure your speech was great, dearest.” he cooed, giving a slight nuzzle before settling back into his seat.

Purple grumbled and cursed under his breath, ending it with a sigh as he settled down back in his seat. He turned to the table, grabbing the knife like utensil and and cutting a few slices of cake. He placed them onto plates, taking the smaller plate and leaning in with a big smile on his face. He had taken a small piece of cake on the fork, putting it close to the smeet’s face.  
“Purple let them eat it themselves! They’re growing, they need to learn how to eat for themselves.”

“Awww Red, come on! It’s their life celebration!” His attention then went back onto Yuki. “Plus, we don’t want that cute face to be all messy now do we?” he cooed, gesturing for them to open their mouth. He couldn’t help but smile as they took the piece of cake with a little giggle, feeling soft at the sight of his happy little smeet. And this continued for a few minutes; Purple cooing and sweet talking Yuki as he fed them pieces of their cake. Until Red sighed and readjusted, feeling a little tired from having to hold Yuki in the leaning position.

“Pur, why don’t you just give me their plate? I can feed them and you can enjoy your cake.” he said, to which the other Tallest handed over the plate in return.

Purple leaned over to his plate, stabbing the cake with the fork and shoving a large chunk into his mouth. He chewed quickly, swallowing and then turning his attention towards other things.  
“Pur- you don’t have to eat it so fast it’s fi-”  
“I know I know but it’s fine! I want to get to their presents! They deserve to see at least some of them, don’t they?”

Another sigh from Red yet a soft and loving smile.

“I suppose you're right, Pur.”

As much as he loved Purple, he knew arguing him on something like this would get him nowhere. The Tallest was stubborn, but that was just another reason that they were mates. He couldn’t help but feel his heart melt a bit at the excited grin that Purple wore when he reached over to snatched up one of the presents. They were shiny and wrapped in the colors of him and his mate.

He ended up grabbing the purple one of course, practically shredding the wrapping to pieces and yanking the gift out of the box. And in turn he pulled out a sparkly light blue dress. Similar to some of the night gowns that the tallest wore themselves. It was a light blue with accents of yellow, fitted to the color coordination of their room. Blue had been the most popular color the tallests applied to them, due to being named after the Tallest Miyuki. But Purple had insisted they had their own signature theme, thus adding the inclusion of the pastel yellow.  
The yellow, and seemingly golden, embroidery in the middle got Yuki’s attention. It turned them away from their almost finished cake to the sparkly sight in front of them, once again trying to reach out for it.

“See Yuki? It’s a pretty nightgown for you! It’s soft and cool and has all those pretty colors that you like!” he chirped, gaining a happy squeal and chitter as he showed it off to Yuki.  
Purple smiled wide, putting down the dress with a smile. Just on the side so that it hung over the table a bit. He hummed as his eyes trailed to the present pile, looking carefully to what he wanted to pick. He looked over and observed until one caught his eye, his antennae perking up in satisfaction. It was a small present wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper, the ribbon a bright with purple accents. The signature of the Tallests.

While mainly the drones had wrapped and packaged presents for their little smeet, the tallests had pitched in with wrapping a few personal gifts. After all, they couldn’t have their gifts touched by just some mediocre drone. It needed to be special! So he and Red wrapped it themselves. Well, mostly Red. Purple just liked to decide the color scheme and decorate it with fancy sparkles and bows. Red was the most efficient at wrapping.

He presented the small present to them by holding it up.

“Look! This one is from me and Dada. Just for you. Wanna see what’s inside?”  
They nodded, leaning and trying to reach out for it with their arms to show their interest.  
And to this he simply laughed, opening the present swiftly and discarding the small box. He pulled out an orb like item, looking similar to a planet and holding a light grey color.  
“It’s a space projector! It projects all the pretty planets and stars that you like to see. Me and Red thought you would like it a lot. In fact, it was his idea.” he chirped, though decided to take action upon seeing the smeet’s unsure expression.

He flipped on a switch, resulting in a light shining from the top of the little planet he was holding. On the ceiling, it projected the beautiful swirling stars and galaxies that you would see out of the massive. A mix of purple and pink hues that were dusted lightly with little dots. Moving slowly and swirling as if it was actual space.

They gasped, the sights immediately catching their eye. Cooing and garbling at the sight, reaching their hands up and seeming absolutely mesmerized by the stars. It was just like when Dada would carry them around and bring them to the big window of stars!  
Did they catch the stars and put them in the orb? They didn’t know that was possible. But they were sure happy that the two had caught the stars for them.

They liked the stars.

The tallests seemed quite happy with this reaction, sharing satisfied glances before they continued onto their present showcasing. Purple has made sure to set the projector onto the side of the table, not bothering to turn it off as it seemed to make Yuki happy. As well as calm;n which was relieving as it meant that they didn’t put up any fuss. As well as that it would function well for the original intention of getting it made: sleeping.

Present time took up a bit of the while, a bit slower than the Tallests expected due to how they tried to explain and show off all the presents. And that wasn’t even all of them, there was still a bit left. But the two decided to take a break on things when they noticed the little smeet was starting to get sleepy. Starting to drift off in the arms of Red, trying to keep their eyes open and their head up.

“Looks like it’s time for a naptime for you.” he said, adjusting his hold on them and standing up. He felt tired as well. Maybe it was the doing absolutely nothing for what seemed like a few hours, even if that wasn’t the case. He liked to do things; to be active. He never understood how Purple could just laze and lounge around all day and do just about nothing. He would get sick of it.

Purple pouted, not seeming satisfied by this.

“But I haven’t even finished!”  
“Are you gonna show off their presents while they’re sleeping?”  
The tallest paused, thinking for a second and averting his gaze with an even bigger pout.  
“No…”  
“That’s what I thought.” he chuckled, then gliding over to Purple and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Grab the projector, we’ll set it up for them. You can put them to bed.” he said, then starting to leave towards the smeets room. Purple followed closely, the small projector in hand.  
Upon entering Yuki’s chambers, Purple set the projector onto the nightstand next to the crib. The images dancing about on the wall, a perfect angle for Yuki to look up at in their crib.  
Then moving to take Yuki from Red’s arms, he held them close to his chest. Kneeling down to place them in the crib like area, making sure to set them in a comfy spot. He fluffed up the small pillows, and pulled the blankets over them. Moving a stuffed animal close to them that they could grab and snuggle with.

He smiled at the sight, feeling happy and soft to see the peaceful resting smeet who snuggled their face into the soft texture. Along with Red, who couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his Pur putting their smeet to sleep, having been set the projector to shift and project for a few hours. Just in case they woke up early, they could be drifted back to sleep by it. 

He glided over to Purple, hugging him from behind and placing his head on his shoulder.  
“They look pretty worn out.”  
“It was a big day for them.”  
“Heh heh, yeah, a big day of sitting and watching you.” he teased, grinning at the otter. He gained a scoff and an eyeroll.  
“Did you have fun?”  
“Yes of course.”

“Well we still have the rest of the day ahead of us,” he told the other. “Want to make it even more fun?” he suggested, his grin widening as he gave Purple a certain look.  
The other Tallest turned his gaze to get a better look at his mate, blinking and taking a second to process what he said. His cheeks flushed, grinning in return and taking appeal to his offer.  
“I would like that very much~”

And with that, the Tallest took his mate in his arms, deciding to carry Purple to their chambers instead. And on the way, they made sure to close the doors to the smeet chambers behind them, locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave feedback and comments! It really helps!!


End file.
